


When nobody is looking

by angelfiregirl80



Series: Prompts [38]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Romance, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 16:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7274986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelfiregirl80/pseuds/angelfiregirl80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone talks, people do little else, but they don’t care, because when nobody is looking they share a knowing look, or a smile, a soft graze when handing each other some coffee or documents; they “accidentally” bump into each other, instead of hugging, and John will praise Sherlock instead of saying “I love you” and Sherlock would call him an idiot instead of replying “I love you”</p>
            </blockquote>





	When nobody is looking

**Author's Note:**

> Just lots of fluff!

To the rest of the world, Sherlock is an obnoxious, stubborn arsehole, a prick of monumental proportions, a freak, a loser, an idiot… you name it, he is, and John… well… John is John… the biggest idiot in the face of the world, the most patient, yet moronic man ever, the poor pathetic looser that follows around a heartless machine and calls him “friend”

But no one knows the true nature of their relationships, that is no one outside the little circle of friends they have created, namely Mike and Greg, Mycroft and Sherlock’s parents, Harry and Clara, Mrs. Hudson, Angelo, Molly and James Sholto. Less than twenty people know about them, and they are fine with that, they like having the chance to sneak a peek at one another over dead bodies, or steal a peck or two while the others are distracted with facts and figures.

They never hold hands while in the presence of others, they know people are talking, they do little else, but they don’t want to give them any more material to create their fantasies. They maintain their cold facades, masks of indifference towards one another, to wear in front of others, others that diminish them, talk behind their backs, whisper lies and words of hate, believing they aren’t listening.

But when nobody is looking, when they are alone, in a world they have created just for the two of them, Sherlock is caring, tender and sweet; he offers John tea every afternoon, at the stroke of five. He offers John his hand up the stairs and walk hand in hand around the flat, his fingers entwined with John’s over the dining table, and when they are on the sofa watching mind-numbing telly or one of the unbearable Bond movies John is so fond of.

Their hands fit perfectly into one another, their fingers slotting perfectly together, entwined from the very beginning to the very end of the primal dance they have created for their bodies alone, and even when they end up sweaty, fully sated and tired, they never let go of the other’s hand, because is their link, is what connects them, what grounds them, what makes them… them

When nobody is looking, John is amorous, loving and understanding, he understands Sherlock, his needs, his whims, and he loves his every defect, he loves to kiss Sherlock’s lips, Sherlock’s neck, Sherlock’s fingertips, Sherlock’s body, every inch of it, leave a few love bites, only for them to see. Sherlock’s lips bring him back to life, whenever he surrounds him with that velvety wetness of his mouth, or when he’s being savoured right between the first kiss in the morning, and the last kiss of the night.

Their lips fit perfectly, and form a heavenly universe of their own, were they melt into each other’s mouths and taste each other’s unique flavour, their lips are so perfectly slotted with each other that at the peaks of passion they don’t know where one’s lips ends and the other’s begin

When nobody is looking, or at least they think so, they are kind to one another, sweet and loving. Mycroft has seen this, once in a blue moon he’s had the opportunity to behold the wonders of his brother being in love. He has seen Sherlock softly caress John’s creased and worried forehead, and place a sweet kiss to his temple whenever the worries of a case are too much to overcome on his own, or the case has hit to close to home. He has seen John remove a stray curl from Sherlock’s fringe and kiss him chastely on the cheek, before patting his arm or hand, and once or twice, his buttock

When nobody is looking, or at least they think so, they’re flirty and sassy, they tease each other relentlessly. Greg has witnessed this small miracle, which appears like the jackpot winning lottery ticket. He has seen John make Sherlock blush to his ears with a teasing comment and therefore Sherlock rearranging his trousers, breathing heavily and trying to hide his obvious arousal from prying eyes behind his large Belstaff. And he has seen Sherlock tease John, sticking his tongue out, slowly licking his lips, or play with a finger or two and twirling them in a way that he’s sure only John knows what that means, though he can imagine the meaning, and he has seen as the good doctor look away and try hard to concentrate in something other than the madman currently trying to obliterate every cell of his brain.       

When nobody is looking, or at least they think so, they are touchy. Molly could bear testament to it. At her lab, they hold hands and pat each other’s arms, shoulders, hands, they bump against each other, their knees are in permanent contact; their feet find one another’s under the table and play a battle to win the top. She has also seen Sherlock smile, in the rare occasions it happens “in public” a true smile, always directed to John, and she has seen John smile back, with his eyes, then hands reach for hands, lips reach for lips… and unlike the others, she has had to clear her throat to stop them for reaching further down.

Everyone talks, people do little else, but they don’t care, because when nobody is looking they share a knowing look, or a smile, a soft graze when handing each other some coffee or documents; they “accidentally” bump into each other, instead of hugging, and John will praise Sherlock instead of saying “I love you” and Sherlock would call him an idiot instead of replying “I love you”


End file.
